China and steel
by dipothebookworm
Summary: Lizzy is a delicate, pure china doll, and Ciel would not dare to defile her with his foul deeds. So he places her away from himself, as far as possible to keep him sane. (Un?) Luckily for him, this doll is made of steel, hard and unyielding under the delicate exterior. CielxLizzy, of course. Enjoy and review, s'il vous plait
1. China

(A/N: Haven't written a Kuro fic in a while… I'm trying to get back into it too. And yeah, yeah, this is like the third story I wrote involving the Campania arc, but this arc was simply the BEST in developing Lizzy's character, and in their own relationship. I think that Ciel always had concealed- There I go, off again **. If you really want to hear the rest of my feelings on Ciel/Lizzy, then PM me I BEG OF YOU, I'm dying to give someone a lecture on why this is one of the cutest ships in human existence**. Oh, and bear with this story, it's a bit bipolar, switching from depressed to cheery reeeally quick. I don't own Black Butler, Toboso Yana does. Read, enjoy, and review.)

* * *

She was a doll, of purest china, finely handcrafted by the masters. She was fair-skinned, delicate and dainty, and had lovingly coiled locks of golden hair, cascading round her head. She had to be protected. And so he did, and she was.

He protected her, in the easiest way possible.

He put her on a shelf, away from himself. That was how one kept a doll, wasn't it? They carefully, and lovingly put the doll on a shelf, a beautiful place, and displayed it. It was looked at, admired, and occasionally taken down, _carefully,_ and polished to keep dust from marring the perfect features, and gingerly put back.

Ciel tried to rationalize it: Lizzy didn't need someone like him, a broken, beaten and damned doll. She was passionate. Vibrant. Perfect in every way. Unlike him.

He did what he thought would be the kindest possible thing: putting her on a shelf, up so high she couldn't climb down without shattering.

* * *

When she visited him, he was icy cold, pretending his heart didn't beat at the sight of her smile. When she hugged him, he shook her off, like a practised hand shaking the dust off of a doll. When she chattered nonstop about her day, he listened and took secret delight in her innocence and pure unknowing. It was charming, truly. But when the pain of how happy she was began to weigh on his heart, he dismissed her, silently and blandly. She didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her. She should have been with someone else. Someone who would love her the way she deserved, not the selfish 'love' he gave her.

Sometimes, Ciel had selfish dreams. Ones where his soul hadn't been sold to the pits of Hell. Where his parents were alive, and not in constant danger. Ones where he was a simple, middle-class resident in London, with no qualms about being the Queen's Watchdog, or anything like that. He would have a childhood in those dreams. He wouldn't be so rude, or standoffish. He would make friends, and play, and be able to lie on the cool grass on a hot, short London summer and doze on without giving a damn for anything in the world. Most importantly, he would have Lizzy. He could love her without restraint, and marry her, have a family.

Those were the dreams he hated the worst.

* * *

They reminded of him of what never was, and never could be. He woke up from those dreams, and thought that, for a moment, it would all be true. Then the hellish reality sunk in and it was all he could do to keep from screaming. But then Sebastian would come into the room, unbidden, with a delicate cup of warmed milk and honey. He would take one single, warm, sweet sip, and then pour the rest out of the window.

Going on in this way was least painful for Ciel. He would look at the 'shelf' that he put Lizzy on, occasionally, just to admire her. The stunning, fragile doll that was to be protected at all costs.

* * *

The day it all began to unravel was one that started as usually as ever. Lizzy had barged into his manse with that sunny disposition of hers (miraculously evading the servants, and even Sebastian), and waved tickets about her head nearly frantically.

"Ciel! There's a passenger steamer heading to America for three weeks this April!"

"...So?"

She huffed, in mock annoyance.

"Don't be silly, Ciel! I want you to come! It's a family trip, and Daddy wanted me to ask you."

"I have a lot of work, Elizabeth, it's impossible. I have no time to take off."

"But Cieeeeel! Mummy says you shouldn't work so hard! Come with us on this trip! I already went shopping, and bought the loveliest new sailor suits to wear on deck, they call it on deck when you're on the top platform thingy of the boat-and I had a simply GORGEOUS gown for the ball made-I hadn't mentioned it yet, how silly of me! There's going to be a ball for the first class, and I would LOVE for you to be my escort! Edward will be upset, the dear boy, but I doubt he'll cry for long-And the rooms are the CUTEST things, so, so, cute-All brand new and shiny! We've gotten special high-class rooms, and with the best views on the ship!"

After all that, it was a miracle that the girl could still stand and breathe, much less keep talking.

"Oh Ciel, promise me you'll come, promise, promise, do promise!"

"I do not think that I can go, Elizabeth."

Her eyes filled, as if on command, and her chin wrinkled in that way that made him want to do anything for her, anything…

"Ciel… It's just that.. We hardly spend any time together, and I miss you."

That was the straw that broke his already severely throttled resolve.

"... If it's only for a few days then I might be able to…"

"CIEL!"

She hugged him and swung him around violently, in her bliss.

"She's quite strong…" He thought.

Finally, she let go (with an extra hug) and sighed happily, before waving frantically at him and 'flying' back into her carriage.

* * *

He gave a small sigh of relief, until he remembered the current case he had just been given. "Damn, this case… That girl will be the death of me."

"Not so, young master."

Ciel snarled. That demon had been listening in on him again.

"What is it now, you bloody pain? And what's with the costume?"

The midnight-clad butler gave him an expression of mock sadness.

"How hurtful, young master. I was just about to tell you of the information that I gathered. You see, this organization is having a meeting on a certain passenger trip this April. And, if I am not mistaken, the Lady Elizabeth just invited you somewhere..?"

"Stop eavesdropping, it's childish. And anyway, explain why you're dressed like some quack from the General Hospital."

"When in Rome..."

Ciel huffed, his patience dissipated.

"Whatever. Go pack my valise, and have some new suits tailored from Nina. I don't want to see your face for at least a few hours, just looking at you gives me a _bloody_ headache!"

"Temper, temper."

"OUT!"

"Of course."

He bowed, and 'flew' out the window of the hall with a mock salute. Ciel's scowl grew deeper. Honestly. That demon…

On the shelf, without anyone seeing anything, the doll had a tiny crack.

* * *

(A/N: I decided to turn this into a chaptered story, because it was becoming a tad too long for a oneshot. I will be updating hopefully in a few days, and if not, definitely after next weekend because ANIMENORTH (hyperventilating). I am reeeeeeeeallllllly exited to meet J. Michael Tatum, and probably won't shut up about it for a LONG TIME. Review, review, review! Sebastian compels you.)


	2. Announcement

Hey guys, haven't been here in a bit, but I have something pretty important to tell you guys.

I'm reeeeeally sorry, but this story is on hiatus for a while. I haven't really had any inspiration for a bit,

and the last chapter I wrote was so crappy I took it down after a bit. I have a lot on my plate right now,

so (sadly) fic writing is last on my priorities right now with university and other things to think of.

Again, really sorry, but that's how life is, y'know?

-Dipo


End file.
